


One Mistake.

by AppleSauceLake1



Series: But you have yet to leave me because of my mortality. (RoosterTeeth/ Achievement Hunter drabbles) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I wasn't in a good mood when i wrote this, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleSauceLake1/pseuds/AppleSauceLake1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin comes home thinking his life is normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Mistake.

Gavin strolled into the house, swinging his keys on his ring finger. The house was quite, which was usual. There was always someone making noise, be it making food, cracking open a beer or blasting the tv.

"Hello?" Gavin peeked into the living room, finding open bags of chips and beer laying all over the ground. 

He continued into the kitchen.

A young women was standing there, her back to him cooking pasta.

"Hi?" 

The women turned around, holding a cloth.

"Oh! You must be new kid!"

Gavin squished his eye brows together. 'The new kid?'

"What do you 'new kid'."

"Well, aren't you the kid who the guys ordered?"

"What? The guys ordered?"

"Yeah!" She turned away from Gavin and back to the stove, where the pasta had boiled. "The guys who own this house. They said that they order a younger man to enjoy themselves with."

Gavin's heart stops. The weight of the world seems to have drop on his shoulders. The air seems to get heaver.

"...You ok?" The women doesn't turn around from the stove as she reaches for a plate beside the stove.

"Yes. I'm fine." Gavin grits out. "Do you know where the guys are?"

She pointed across the room, towards the stairs that lead upstairs.

"They are up there. Chilling on the bed, I don't know what they are doing so be prepared for anything."

Gavin nodded. 

He turned and walked towards to the stairs. Once he got there, Gavin heard the sounds of laughter, glasses clinking against each other.

Every step Gavin takes feels like lead. He feels like gasping for breath.

Finally, he reached the top and looked over at the open door of the main bedroom.

He could see bras and pants half inside the room and half outside the room.

Gavin took a deep breath and slowly walked toward the open door.

The sight was horrifying.

Ryan, Micheal, Ray, Jack and Geoff were lying in bed. Their necks were covered in hickeys. They looked blissful.

"Guys?"

The guys looked up and their faces turned into shock.

"Gavin..." 

Geoff started to get out of bed, grasping one of the blankets.

Ray's hands began shake.

"Gavin... we... um we didn't k-" Ryan started.

"Save it." Gavin snapped. He turned and stormed out of the room, ignoring the guys calls.


End file.
